


【浩翰深海】浮士德日记

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 浩翰深海 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Kudos: 6





	【浩翰深海】浮士德日记

李汶翰醒的时候，一滴露水从红蔷薇上滑落，端端滴在他额心。  
他在花丛中坐起来，头疼得像快要裂开。记忆里最后的画面是低声念咒的撒旦，他试图展开翅膀，剧痛随即令他放弃。传信没有结果，应该是被下了封印。他给自己扔了一个治疗术，抬头望去，头顶是漆黑的夜空，远处隐隐约约能看到流动着岩浆的火山。还好，大概是地狱第四层的位置，离天界不算太远，约摸养上不久的伤就能回去。   
不远处有叽叽喳喳的声音响起来，听着像是些低等的魔族。神魔形貌相异，极其容易辨认，大天使长隐去身形，然后就看见几个牛头怪骷髅人，在一个小恶魔的带领下急匆匆往这边走。   
追杀的？看守的？李汶翰一个接一个地猜，最后摇了摇头。无论是哪一项，都不是这群看起来刚刚成年的魔族能完成的。   
小恶魔走到红蔷薇边上，困惑地顿住了脚：“刚才明明在这里的......”   
那个看起来又高又壮的牛头怪立刻推了他一把：“说好来看宝贝，哪里有？”   
小恶魔被推得一个趔趄，不服气地比划：“有的！长得像人一样，但是比那些奴隶船上的人好看几百倍。头发像金子做的，腰上还有一把银色的剑，卖掉一定很值钱！”   
李汶翰低头打量着自己，被他的形容逗得哑然失笑。   
再抬头的时候，小恶魔已经被冠上了“骗”的罪名推到地上群殴。这个种族向来很凶悍，那小孩却出乎意料的弱，只会捏着几个要熄不熄的火球乱扔。眼看着要挨重重的一顿打，李汶翰起了玩心，现了身形从树后走出来：“你说的宝贝，是不是这样的？”   
小恶魔仰头看着他，卷翘的睫毛高兴地扬起来，他伸着手指跟伙伴说：“看吧，我没撒谎，就是他！”然后他就看见牛头怪和骷髅人齐刷刷往后退了一步，有好几个开始发抖。   
“天使...这是天使吧？”   
“就是上个月在第一天杀了好多人的神族？”   
“你们看他的翅膀...这是高等神族......”   
“呜呜呜要被杀了......” 

趁着李汶翰还没动手，那群低等魔族转瞬溜了个干净。小恶魔没来得及跑就被提住了后领子，爬起来时小脸煞白。李汶翰端详着他，其实他已经有少年的身量，只是稚气的脸让他看起来格外显小。魔族盛行的审美是性感和诱惑，这孩子却长得很清纯，一双鹿一样的眼睛，整个人瞧着呆呆的，特别好骗的样子。   
啧，骨翼都没长出来，估计不过百来岁，难怪傻乎乎的。   
他戳了戳恶魔软软的脸：“喂，你叫什么名字？”小孩低着头不答，突然头一偏，身后的虚空里蹦出来一只黑猫，张牙舞爪地去抓李汶翰的脸。   
是个忠心耿耿的守护灵，可惜性子随了主人一样不会看眼色。   
快得几乎看不清的一道白光，然后猫就被拎着脖子提了起来，小孩顿时急了，抓着李汶翰的手就咬，两颗尖尖的獠牙还没扎进去就被轻轻掐住了脸。大天使长失笑：“问个名字都这么难？”   
小恶魔睁着那双暗红的眼睛，恨恨地答：“李振宁。”   
“反正都要被杀，知道又怎么样。” 

“谁说我要杀你？”李汶翰放开他和他的猫，认真反问。   
李振宁蹲下来，拍了拍黑猫的头让它回去，警惕地盯着眼前的天使。   
“它们说天使都杀恶魔，因为你们纯洁，我们邪恶。”   
李汶翰说：“我不杀你，但你得给我办事。”   
小孩还没来得及理解，就被拉着站起来。天使转过脸对他笑，漂亮得宛如一束光：“我是李汶翰，多多关照。” 

然后事情就变成了这样。   
两人在隐蔽的森林里搭了个树屋，李汶翰抓住了这只小恶魔，哄着他给自己找疗伤的药草，还有修补圣剑需要的材料，闲着没事就给他展示些讨人欢心的白魔法。李振宁起初还害怕，渐渐地也放下了戒心，有时被哄得高兴了还会叫一两声哥哥。李汶翰可喜欢逗这什么也不懂的小恶魔，在他看来小孩被耍得团团转的样子可爱极了。   
在他的捉弄下，李振宁摘了隔壁狼人的月亮花，用蜘蛛网粘夜光蝴蝶，干了一箩筐的糗事。后来小恶魔反应过来，气呼呼的一天都没理他。李汶翰不得不去哄，说只要你乖一点我就教你火系魔法，瞧你那火球蔫巴巴的样子。李振宁听了更生气，说最低等的恶魔才用蛮力，像他们都是心甘情愿诱惑人类订契约。李汶翰没忍住笑了：“那你至今为止诱惑了几个灵魂？”   
一个都没有。   
李振宁被欺负得快哭了，他知道自己不是受欢迎的那种类型，一点儿也不美艳，像只灰扑扑的小灰蘑菇。他恶狠狠地扔了句早晚有一天让你爱得我要死要活，转身一溜烟就跑了。   
就算在恶魔里，李振宁也算是身体力行的那种。从那天之后，他就致力于“诱惑到天使”这个伟大的目标，成天拿着羊皮纸跟在李汶翰后面。黄金、美人、权力、法器......条件一个接一个地抛，李汶翰从善如流不为所动。李振宁肉眼可见的越来越沮丧，某天回来的时候突然一反常态支棱起尖耳朵，开心地说要去参加某个晚宴。   
他换好衣服出来的时候，大天使长难得的怔了一下。少年穿着白衬衫，颈上戴着黑色的皮质项圈，领口敞到能看见粉色的乳晕，底下修身的裤子勾勒出他笔直的双腿和青涩的曲线。他垂着眼去扣皮带，红唇无意识地微微撅起，柔软又无辜的样子。   
他整理好衣服，抬起那双鹿一样温软的眼睛看着李汶翰问：“哥哥，这样可以吗？”   
李汶翰瞧着他描画过的眼线，心中突然没来由地一阵心烦。他敷衍地点了点头，李振宁撇了撇嘴：“知道你不喜欢我这类型的，不用装啦。”他毫无自觉地揽住他脖子，笑吟吟地抛了个媚眼：“今晚会来很多火辣的魔女，我帮你看看，说不定就有你的契约人哟❤～”   
李汶翰不轻不重地推开他，李振宁吐了吐软软的舌头，带着他的黑猫走了。 

李汶翰在屋里坐着，沙漏里的沙一粒粒地往下堆成银色的沙丘。   
小恶魔已经走了三个多小时，不知道今晚能不能如愿得到他第一个灵魂。天使的寿命极其漫长，在他以往的岁月里，百年不过转瞬即逝，这几个小时却过得格外难耐。李汶翰烦躁地看着天边黯淡的星星，房门被打开时他睫毛抖了一下，然后就看见李振宁垂着头走进来。   
像是躲着他一样，小孩轻轻说了句我去洗澡了，然后逃也似的转身进了房间。李汶翰眼尖，看见他嘴唇微微发肿，是被发了狠吮吸过的样子，眼尾也通红。瞬间心里有什么东西“嚓”的一下燃起来，叫嚣着沿骨髓烧得他淡然了上万年的头脑发蒙。房门“吱呀”一声开了，李振宁抱着衣物往外走，门后就是僻静的小湖。他走到门边的时候再三咬着唇，像是想要什么但又羞耻得要命，终于还是开了口：“你可以来帮我一下吗？” 

银色的湖水被月色照得微微泛着光晕，朦朦胧胧像层纱。天使的发丝灿烂如金，被浸湿的白袍在水中逶迤散开，映着他柔和又高贵的眉眼如同古老的壁画。李振宁背着身把颈子送到他面前，让他帮忙解下项圈。李汶翰手指轻轻地拉开扣上的链子，然后自然地圈住他，把扣子也一粒粒地解开。纤细的身体一截一截被剥出来，少年微微战栗着。没有痕迹，脖子，肩膀，蝴蝶骨，腰肢，一切都干干净净。就算是这样他也莫名地烦躁，恶魔被揽着转过身来，然后水面哗啦啦扬起一片珍珠般的水幕，洁白的羽翼陡然张开，将他们温暖地包围在一起。   
李汶翰低头看着他，近距离看那双红唇明显遭受了粗暴的蹂躏，还有着细小的伤口。然后他发现了李振宁一直低着头的原因——他尖尖的下巴上被捏出了两个青紫的指印，在娇嫩的肌肤上显得触目惊心。少年被捏着吻得双眼含泪的情景陡然在脑海中浮现，嫉妒和暴怒霸占了脑海。李汶翰脸上还是含着笑的样子：“今晚怎么样？有中意的没？”   
听了这话李振宁飞快地抬了抬眼，小脸微微发白，还是抿着唇温顺地答：“就那样，不好不坏。”   
李汶翰说：“有人跟你签契约吗？”   
小孩像是没了力气，只是沉默地摇头。然后他轻轻地推了推天使：“很晚了，哥哥你去睡吧。”   
他不想和他呆在一起，认识到这一点的李汶翰像是被什么撞了一下，他突然扯出个漂亮的笑容，但怎么看都不是天使应该有的表情：“你之前说来了很多魔女，怎么样，看着有可以跟我签契约的吗？”   
几乎话出口的瞬间他就后悔了，李振宁在他怀里狠狠地颤抖了一下，低着头开始推他：“我不知道，哥喜欢可以自己去找。”他的力气还是太小，挣扎着脸扬起来时李汶翰的心像是被猫爪子狠狠挠了一把，那双珍珠红的眼睛里全是泪水，睫毛都湿透了。   
他心疼极了，不自觉地抱着哄：“怎么哭起来了？你乖一点，不伤心啊。”   
他想尽办法哄他，从许诺给他买黑森林的魔法书到描绘天上那些闪闪发光的街道。李振宁倒很好哄，从抽抽噎噎到慢慢止了声。但下一秒他就推开了李汶翰的手，通红的眼睛不管不顾地盯着天使：“哥哥，其他的我都不要，你和我签契约好不好。” 

他今晚被吻住的时候一点都不惊喜，对面的英俊男人被勾得掉了魂，李振宁却像发了疯一样想，如果对面是哥哥会怎么样，被他亲吻时是什么感觉。然后在这样荒谬的想象里他落荒而逃，渴望、绝望和希望交织在一起，把事情引向注定的剧情。 

他像是用尽了毕生的勇气，姿态低得不能再低，恳求地望着天使：“我不要其他人的灵魂...我只想要你。”他笨拙地拉着李汶翰的手往自己腰上放，哑着声音求：“我不想和他们做这种事，只想和哥哥一起。”扣住的地方是圆润的腰窝，李汶翰还没来得及回应，他就被引导着一路向下，手指骤然被温暖潮湿的地方包裹住了。还未经事的身体紧致得要命，李振宁湿着眼睛喊哥哥，然后就吻上来。   
唇舌交缠的瞬间，李汶翰像是被冷水骤然泼醒，不行，绝对不行。   
像是另一个自己站在旁边冷冷地看着，诘问着你在做什么，你是要背叛神吗。   
但心里又有个细小的声音，执着地说这就是你想要的，想要得不得了。   
但是这样下去你会害死他的，你们将面临共同的罪孽和惩罚。 

然后恶魔就被重重地推开了，天使收起了他的翅膀，语气生硬：“你在干什么。”   
李振宁被推得差点摔下去，站起来的时候还愣愣的，水滴从他的额头蜿蜒地往下淌，他缓慢地眨着眼睛，像是挨了打后不知所措的孩子。李汶翰低声说以后不要再做这种事，漫长的沉默后李振宁抹了把脸，咬着唇笑着说知道了对不起。   
他摸着自己唇上的伤，像是明白了什么地问：“你是觉得脏吗？”   
令人留恋的青涩味道还留在口腔里，李汶翰咬着牙不说话。然后他看着那双眼睛愈发红得浓重，像是铁锈的颜色，李振宁吸了吸鼻子，又说了一遍对不起。   
像是被伤透了心。 

他转过身去挥了挥手，压抑着喉咙里的哽咽强行欢笑：“恶魔就是这样下贱，毕竟我们没有灵魂就没办法活下去嘛。”他偏着头，皱着鼻子扯出个难看至极的笑容：“早知道就让他做好了，天使怎么可能背叛神，我真的笨死了。” 

那晚之后两人的关系降至冰点。李振宁开始频繁地外出，回来的时候总是刻意地躲开李汶翰。他没有提出要离开，药草却找得殷勤，像是小心翼翼地维持着最后的一点关系。半个月后的深夜李汶翰点着萤火灯在家里等，终于等到了喝得酩酊大醉的恶魔。李振宁还是那副清纯懵懂的样子，只是迷迷糊糊地牵着衣角不让走。按以往李汶翰是要逗一逗的，现下却完全没了心情。他低声去哄，说哥哥给你煮了你爱喝的青鱼粥，你放一下手我去端。李振宁却像只猫一样慢慢团在他膝盖上，抱着他颈子不太清醒地仰起酡红的脸，贪婪又痴迷地看着他不动。   
李汶翰没有说话，摸了摸他毛茸茸的发顶。李振宁像是得了默许般，一分分凑近来，是想讨吻的样子。两双唇马上要贴上的时候他突然想起了什么似的，胆怯地往后缩了缩。然后李汶翰看见他伸出手指按了按自己的嘴唇，然后小心翼翼地又按上他的，然后傻傻地笑起来。   
一瞬间李汶翰心都要碎了，抱着他的手都在微微发颤。隐忍和克制都被击溃，天使主动按着恶魔的后脑让他张开嘴，然后就是温柔的辗转舔舐，像是在对待全世界最容易碎的珍宝。李振宁茫然地睁着眼睛，喉咙里发出低低的小动物一样的呜咽，他的确是醉得狠了，什么都像蒙着一层纱。这个吻结束的时候他的头就垂了下去，静静地伏在李汶翰肩头睡着了。   
大天使长抱着睡熟的小恶魔，心里有什么封存万年的地方柔软地动了动。壁炉的温暖火焰摇曳着，逶迤的金发白袍和黑发红唇组合在一起，宛如油画般安静而雍容。 

然而离别的日子还是如期来临，天使的伤好得飞快，转眼间就没有任何借口再留下去。   
李振宁知道他要走的时候没哭没闹，只是抱着膝盖坐了一下午，隔天就又没了人影。就这样又过了几日，撒旦下的封印已经没了，那边找过来是迟早的事情。算着还有三天就是月圆，傍晚的时候李振宁回来了，难得的没躲他，甚至还冲他勉强笑了笑。 

李汶翰却发觉到有什么不对，拽起李振宁的手时发现他的无名指破了，很小的一道伤口，他却疼得脸色微微发白。治愈术的白光闪了闪，但却丝毫不起作用。神的祝福并不庇佑地狱的恶魔，他沉着声问：“怎么回事？”   
李振宁避着他的眼睛，咬着唇把手往后藏：“没什么，不小心碰到了而已。”   
大天使长没那么好糊弄，碧绿的眼睛盯着他：“说实话。”   
他认真起来的时候，那股淡淡的威严感就不自觉萦绕在周身，极具威慑力。   
李振宁终究是扛不住，低头闷闷地开了口：“牛头怪跟我说，第一层的幻月森林旁边有黑玫瑰，因为能照到上界的星光所以可以用来占卜。”   
“我想知道你还能陪我多久，就攒了五个金币的路费去了那里。但是它没跟我讲黑玫瑰旁边有龙，不许平民摘。我偷了两朵，但是回来的时候碰见一个拿水晶球的天使。”   
他鼓足勇气，似乎接下来的话难以启齿：“他好奇怪，见面就说什么预言，说我会连累你们那个大天使长，还有因果啊罪孽啊什么的，我听不懂。然后他要杀我，有人拦着他说不用他动手，只伤到了手指，然后我就回来了。” 

李汶翰眼底像结了一层冰，淡淡地看着他。   
小恶魔急了：“我没撒谎！”   
李汶翰没说话，他当然知道他没撒谎，无名指上分明是圣水的痕迹。占卜？水晶球？预言？小孩含混的话语中透露的信息大得让他心里发寒，他难得粗暴地把李振宁往门外推：“快走！”小恶魔被推得站不稳，一下扑到门框边上，转过头怔怔地看着他。   
李汶翰还没来得及编造一个足够完美的理由，屋顶就“轰”的一声被风掀开。两个穿着白袍的天使鼓着翅膀落下来，一个拿着圣剑，一个拿着紫色的水晶球。两个见了李汶翰都恭敬地行礼，拿圣剑的那个说：“大人的脚程果然比我们快。”   
拿水晶球的那个却明显不如他态度良好，他瞥了李汶翰一眼，不咸不淡地说：“大人真是让我们好找。”他指着自己手里发红的水晶球：“您应该知道了，这个恶魔会诱惑您的灵魂，令您背叛对神的虔诚。” 

李汶翰盯着他：“这个恶魔才刚刚成年，对我没有威胁。”   
占卜天使平静地说：“不能轻视任何潜在的危险，这是您对我们的教导。”   
“我有保护自己的能力和意志！”   
“您已经因为他，浪费了整整一个月圆的时间。您被他诱惑了，这是毋庸置疑的事情。”   
李汶翰沉默着不动。   
“您是现在就要背叛神堕天吗？” 

他话里警告的意味十分明显，旁边的李振宁缓慢地问：“他们说的是真的吗？你是大天使长？”   
李汶翰没有回答他，盯着那两个天使，淡淡地说：“如果...我要跟着他堕天呢？”   
战斗天使立刻摆出了警戒态势，占卜天使却残酷又悲悯地看着他：“那您就是要害死他。”   
没有任何一个恶魔可以承受雷霆般的神罚。   
然后他奉上了那把圣剑：“不敢要您斩草除根，但您必须用血宣示忠诚，这是神的意旨。”

漫长的僵持后，李汶翰没去看呆呆的小孩，冷冷地接过了那把剑。他面无表情，但齿根都是血腥味。  
天使和恶魔就是这样不死不休的关系，但故事的开头，明明是自己先把他拴在身边，到头来却要他来承受一切的罪孽。什么是纯洁？什么是邪恶？小孩问过的话回响在耳边，搅得他心里生生的疼。李汶翰麻木地计算着角度，他要一个不是很严重的伤势，但足够蒙骗那两双眼睛。  
他不忍心去看小孩的表情，一剑刺出。

缠绕着火焰的圣剑笔直地刺下来，小恶魔却站在那躲都没有躲，血红的眼睛里都是泪水。  
为什么不躲？他疯了吗不躲？  
就那么短短地一瞬，眼前突然闪过很多画面。李振宁甜甜地叫哥哥的样子，被水浇湿气呼呼找他算账的样子，小心翼翼拿着药草的样子，像猫儿一样搂着他脖子撒娇的样子。  
要收手已经来不及，就算李汶翰拼命撤手后退，他还是绝望地看着剑刃在小孩薄薄的眼皮上划开一道殷红，竖着的触目惊心。  
“当啷”一声剑落在地上，小恶魔跌坐下去捂着左眼痛得发抖，两支小小的骨翼蜷起来。虚空里黑猫骤然扑出，绕着他的腿打转，喉咙里发出低低的呜咽。一时只听得到哆哆嗦嗦压抑着喘气的声音，李振宁费尽了力气才勉强仰起脸，语调似哭似笑：“真不愧是大天使长......”血珠子一滴一滴往下滑，染得他被烧焦的半边脸分外凄惨。  
猫叫得更哀切了。他伸手摸索着去安抚，忍着痛哄，就像说给自己听：“你乖一点...没事的...没事的......”他抱着猫，抖抖索索缩成小小的一团。

李汶翰记得，李振宁一直是个很怕疼的孩子。  
他麻木地低头去看自己的手。  
真的好干净，一尘不染得让他恶心。

天边的火流星陡然坠落。   
长夜里，李汶翰骤然从梦中惊醒。   
又是这个噩梦，在那之后已经过了一千年的时间，他再也没有去过魔界，也再也没有见过李振宁。回天界后他接受了严厉的责罚，挟着雷电的鞭子打在身上的时候他疼得眼前发黑，并且为此留下了不可磨灭的伤痕。但疼痛并不意味着忘记。正如他曾经告诉李振宁的那样，恰恰相反，大多数时候，是疼痛让我们记住发生了什么，要捍卫什么，要铭记什么。   
天界的星光透过宫殿的天窗照进来，他起身处理公务，沉迷于这些沉重的卷帙，能让他忘记很多事情。侍从敲了敲他的门，说抓到了新的战俘，要请大人裁决罪行后决定刑罚。   
李汶翰让他带上来，他麾下是最骁勇的天使军团，因此战斗的次数格外的多。他记不清这是第几场战争，但他已经习惯了日复一日的裁决。天使与恶魔，黑和白，善和恶，明明白白，清清楚楚，没有一丝可以模糊的界限。 

他拿起称量善恶的天秤，金发垂下来盖住眼睛，下一秒俘虏就被推进了门。   
黑发红唇，巴掌大的精致小脸，画着烟熏的眼睛看人的时候诱惑又深情。令人注意的是左眼一道竖着的伤疤，从眼皮延伸到下眼睑，像凄艳的血痕，平添了几分邪气。   
他吊儿郎当地晃着双腿，一身黑色的皮衣皮靴，紧紧地勾勒出挺翘的臀部和细得能一把握住的腰。领口开得很低，蜜色的胸膛上吊着软绳，坠着金属反着银白色的光。森白的骨翼大大张开，末端随着主人的心情不急不缓地在地上一点一点。   
虽说恶魔中向来出尤物，但到这种让人只想把他摁在床上程度的还是少得很。 

双目相接的瞬间，李汶翰按着桌案的手指发起抖来，尽管气质变化巨大，那仍然是张化了灰他都认识的脸。他命定的罪孽在这么多年后卷土重来，打得他措手不及。   
李振宁看着他，意味深长地笑了。  
李汶翰低声问侍从：“你们从哪抓到他的？”侍从恭顺地答：“就在第三战场上。这个恶魔很厉害，杀了我们不少人，还是两位大天使用了光系大魔法才把他捉回来的。”   
李汶翰点了点头，示意侍从出去。房间安静下来的瞬间他沉默了，开口的第一句话是：“你怎么上了战场？”  
李振宁就像没听到一样，轻快地吐出字句：“好久不见，大天使长。”  
他盯着他手里金色的天秤慢慢地走过来，偏着头好奇：“这就是你说过的审判善恶的天秤？”  
李汶翰没说话，将天秤放下，他自认没有审判眼前这个人的资格。李振宁愣了楞，笑着说：“不喜欢吗？”他点了点自己胸膛，“好多人喜欢得紧，争先恐后要卖灵魂给我哦。”  
限制魔法的脚镣牢牢地扣着他纤细的脚踝，白生生的一圈。李汶翰的眼色晦暗，李振宁却已毫无顾忌地坐到天使的桌案上，伸手去探他的心口：“说起来，我对哥哥的灵魂倒是念念不忘了一千年，还以为这次终于能签约呢，嘁。”  
李汶翰垂着眼，淡淡地说：“这个问题我以为我们一千年前就说清楚了。”

李振宁说：“不一样的。”  
他缓慢的舔着红红的嘴唇，明目张胆地引诱：“现在被捆着我拿不出契约书，意思就是就算上了我灵魂也不会被拿走哦。哥哥一直担心的就是这个吧，现在机会难得，你要不要试试？”

话还没说完腿就抵上来磨蹭，直白又热情。长大后的他完全继承了族群的特质，举手投足都是诱惑，偏偏还生得纯真模样，两种矛盾的特质结合成致命的吸引。李汶翰按着他的手不许继续往下探，小恶魔却偏头直接咬上了他的唇，嬉笑着问：“你们天使都这么心口不一么？”   
他眯起眼睛，俯身到他耳边吹气：“我看你明明就想要得要命啊。”   
一道白光闪过，皮衣从背部到尾椎骨齐齐裂开。李汶翰咬着他的尖耳朵让他把骨翼收起来，李振宁撇了撇嘴照办了。恶魔往往追求激烈的欲望，很少有人有前戏的耐心。他趴跪下来，主动弓起腰准备迎接预期的疼痛，然而对方温柔得出乎他意料。身体被转了过来，先是轻轻舔咬他的唇，然后从肩颈的线条一路吮吸下来，底下也不忘给甜头。所有敏感点都被照顾得很好，他身体像浸在暖洋洋的温水里，只用享受快感就可以了。   
湿得差不多的时候身上的人进来了，按着他能承受的程度一寸寸往里推，像生怕他疼的样子。李振宁骨头都酥了一半，水汽迷蒙的眼睛抬起来，直勾勾地盯着他：“你弄得我好舒服...和天使做都这么舒服的吗？”李汶翰看着他那道宛若滴血的伤疤，心头痛得发木。他吻上那层薄薄的眼皮，低声说：“不。”   
“是只有我能让你这么舒服。”   
李振宁还没来得及说话脸色就变了，透过白袍他看见天使背后纵横交错的伤痕。他问这是怎么回事，李汶翰没有说话，抵着那块敏感的地方狠狠地撞起来。李振宁仰起头来急速地喘了口气，又软又甜地叫，锁链在他的脚踝上叮当直响。心形的尾巴尖有一下没一下的扫，勾得人心里发痒。李汶翰握着他纤细的腰肢，咬着牙让他把腿合拢些别敞得那么欢，恶魔压根儿不听，捧着他洁白的羽翼温柔地亲吻，用齿和舌一根一根地去捋。淡淡的光线透过玫瑰窗照进来，拼凑的斑斓里两个人都一身迷离的彩晕。李振宁蜜色的身体像被涂上了一层油膏，泛着朦胧的西方画的触感，而潮红的脸和饱涨的顶端却让他看起来圣洁又下流。这场景实在太过罪恶，偏生最碰不得的翅膀还被诱惑着，底下也被贪婪地越吞越深。进到最深处时恶魔抽搐着高潮了，不忘死死夹着腿逼天使和他一起。然后又是周而复始的欢爱，不知道到底过了多久才结束。满室的喘息里李汶翰的胸口突然一凉，低头望去，李振宁衔起自己脖颈上挂着的那块金属，不紧不慢地绕着他的心脏画圈。   
小恶魔仰起脸，邪气的左眼冲他眨了眨：“陪我堕天吧。”   
他的嘴唇湿红：“哥哥，我想你想得要发疯了。” 

李汶翰没说话，甚至看都没看那块泛着黑气的金属一眼，他轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，满怀怜惜。  
他说：“你那东西对我没效果，我不想伤害你，早点走吧。”  
“哥哥真虚伪。”   
话头被打断了，李振宁笑吟吟地指着自己的眼皮：“那这是什么？”   
“明明我疼了快一百年才结痂，哥哥转眼就忘了。”   
“就算这样每次碰到还是火烧火燎的疼呢，毕竟是圣剑。说起来哥不好奇恶魔被烧焦的脸怎么治吗？我们没有天使的治愈术，所以只能换皮。要把死皮一点点揭下来，等着嫩肉长出来，再上药让它一点点长牢。”   
他笑着，眼睛里却殊无笑意：“所以养好了脸我就加入了军团，受过这样的伤，再疼也可以忍。” 

“不要再说了......”极度的痛苦让李汶翰几乎喘不过气来，他颤抖着去摸恶魔的脸，“我不能背叛神，除了这点，你要什么都可以。”   
李振宁的神色陡然阴沉下来，他讥刺地笑出声，拉着他的手往自己小腹上按：“那这是什么？”   
“胀得我都要受不了了...这就是你的虔诚和忠心？”   
鼓起的肚腹实在太情色，李汶翰把他抱进怀里，明知没作用还是像哄小孩般轻轻给他揉。温柔的动作让李振宁又没出息地收起了敌意，他依偎着靠在他肩膀上，痴痴地说：“过去的事我都不问了，你就跟我走吧。”  
接下来的话就算是恶魔也脸红，那双温暖有力的手还放在他小腹上，像揉着被灌满的水袋，他害羞得全身都发烫：“你喜欢小孩子吗，我可以给你生。” 

空气骤然凝滞了一瞬，被暖绒绒的羽毛包裹住时他惊喜得几乎要流泪，用上全部自制力才能勉强维持冷静的大天使长用翅膀把两个人护在一起，用手指理了理他湿透的额发：“我不想让你死。”   
“如果我跟你堕天，你一定会死，他们不会放过你的。”   
李汶翰非常眷恋地吻他的眼皮，带着珍重诀别的意味。这个动作的意思是，“我发誓我永远爱你。”下一秒却被死死地抓住了手，催眠术被瞬间打断。李振宁哑着嗓子问：“你又想干嘛？”   
漫长的沉默里他开口：“我记得你告诉过我，不要让旁人帮你做决定。”   
他的眼睛红了：“可是为什么你根本没有问过我，就觉得我一定会选你那个选项。”   
他捧着天使的脸，忍不住哽咽：“哥哥你真的不明白吗，我已经死了一千年了，只有和你在一起的时候，我才是活着的。” 

那么多个漫长的夜晚，满室的星光里他想念着永远不会回来的那个人。他重复去做和他在一起时做过的事，像行尸走肉般，放不下缠绵入肺腑的爱恨。每当要忘记时他就摸一摸眼皮上那道伤疤，那个人说过，疼痛不一定是坏事，有的时候，是疼痛让我们记住发生了什么，要捍卫什么，要铭记什么。 

李振宁托起李汶翰的手，非常缓慢地跪下去，虔诚地吻着他的无名指尖。   
“哥哥，我们走吧。”   
金发的大天使长低头望着他，突然微笑起来，轻轻叹了口气：“好。”   
在预言的洪水尚未来临之前，无论是神还是人，都应该拼尽全力地相爱。 

恶魔不敢相信似的抬起头，眼眶立刻红了。在天使说出这个字的瞬间，洁白的翅膀像是猛然被抽去了力气，再也无法支撑任何重量。虚空里两个人穿过晨星的曙光骤然往下降落，云彩和风声在他们的耳边穿梭。下一刻森白的骨翼急剧地张开，两人紧紧地拥抱在一起，含着泪相吻。快要落地时，一双漆黑如夜色的翅膀猛然从堕天使的身后鼓起，黑白交缠的色彩如同鸿蒙初的黎明。


End file.
